Stardust Agony
by IXResoleon Sevil Nugliar
Summary: Ragna will never let go of his past because he uses it to fuel his path of revenge. However, a figure from the past tries to tell him in "One-Shot" that he has to let go in order to be truly free.


Hello, everybody. Resoleon here bringing you another Fanfiction for Blazblue.

Ragna still loves Saya but the pain of losing her still lingers within him.

* * *

**Ragna X Saya Short Story: Stardust Agony**

The sunshine is very vibrant. The breeze was perfect for an afternoon. The leaves rustled harmlessly to the wind. Ragna and Saya were lying down next to each other in their spot under a big tree. Ragna and Saya were the example of an ideal sibling relationship, if not the perfect one. They understood one's feelings and always backed each other up. Ragna is the older brother while Saya is the younger sister.

"Big brother...how do you handle being an older brother to me and Jin?" Saya asked with a sweet tone.

"...Well, let me tell you right now, Saya. It's half a pleasure and half a pain." Ragna replied.

"How is it half and half, big brother?"

"It's a pain whenever it's with Jin because he like wants me to play with him all day long and never wants me to leave him. With you, it's more like...how should I put this?"

Ragna thought about it for a second or two. "It's more like...you're more independent and less dependent on me. Also, you're more mature than Jin."

"Please stop it, big brother. You're making me blush."

"I'm saying this, Saya because it's true."

"Big brother, don't you think you should spend more time with Jin than me?"

Ragna sighed to this. He knew as an older brother to two, he couldn't favorite one over the other but something about Saya just made him...not give a damn about any other thing in the world other than her.

"That's a good question, Saya and here's my answer: He needs to be more mature and less dependent on me than you are and maybe then, I'll spend more time with him. What, you want me to leave you alone?"

Saya sat up out of surprise and hovers her head over a laid down Ragna.

"No! No! I could never ask you to leave me alone, big brother. When the day comes that we're all grown up, I don't want us to drift apart. That's why I asked that question."

"Huh? Now, I'm getting all confused. You just asked if I like to spend time with Jin because you're worried for the three of us being distant from each other in the future. Did I get that right?"

"Well...I...I just thought that...I should ask that because..."

"Because what?"

Out of nowhere, Saya starts crying tears. Her steady stream of tears fall down on Ragna's face and he sits up and tenderly holds her.

"You shouldn't cry, Saya. It doesn't suit how you look or act."

"Ragna, I'm sorry to say this but...I was the one who...gave Jin his Yukianesa sword."

Ragna releases Saya and looks at her very confused. "What? What the hell did you just say?"

"I'm sorry, Ragna. I'm sorry. It's my entire fault that Jin...nearly killed you."

He couldn't believe what Saya was saying. He never heard these kinds of sentences run out her mouth before. He tried to convince himself that he was hallucinating but he knew that wouldn't work. He couldn't find the words to counter so Saya continued on with her eyes looking life less and her expression looking emotionless.

"It's my fault that the church burned down. I'm sorry that Jin wants to kill you now and nothing more. I'm sorry that our adoptive mother died because of me. I'm sorry you have to resort to the Azure to live. I'm sorry that I'm your greatest enemy, big brother..." Saya said monotonously.

Ragna shook Saya's shoulders and his confused look turned into fear.

"Saya, snap out of it! I have no idea what you're going on about!"

"Big brother, there's no dwelling on our past anymore. I love you but our love has nothing to do with our never ending battle now; you have to kill me."

"No...no, no, no, no!"

Saya put one of her tiny hands to caress Ragna's face. She smiled. "Big brother, even if you kill me—" Saya was interrupted.

"Shut up, Saya!"

"Even if you kill me...I'll still love you."

Without warning, blood starts to leak out of Saya's mouth. Ragna's eyes went wide in horror. As he looked on helplessly and speechless, he saw that blood was leaking out from her ears, then her eyes and then the top of her head. Saya gave one last smile with her eyes closed as she melted into a pool of her own blood. Ragna slowly puts his fingertips of one of his hands on the blood and puts it at his face to stare at it. His hand was shaking violently. He tried to stop the shaking by clenching it into a fist but it didn't stop. He stared at the pool of blood for a long while.

"Saya...stop...this is a joke...right? This is a joke? Of course it is, Saya! Don't play with me like that. Why does it feel like I'm talking to myself right now? Oh yeah...you just died...right in front of me...stop...stop it right now...stop, stop, stop! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Ragna! Ragna, wake up!"

Ragna sat up and found himself lying in the grassy plains of Kagutsuchi. He looks to his left and saw Noel looking at him with concern. He felt a sense of...relief from this.

"Are you, okay, Ragna? You were moaning in your sleep."

Without thinking, Ragna holds her tight in his arms. Noel has a confused look on her face.

"R...Ragna?"

"Noel, I...hell just...thanks."

He silently cried as he held Noel in his arms. It was comforting to know that Noel represented his sister and that part of her was still alive...in Noel.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and stay update for new stories and chapters.

**Stardust Agony: End**


End file.
